


Lost Past Letters

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [5]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Letters found scattering the floors of Mianite.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear aunt,

 

You’d hate it here. I hate it here. I don’t know what to do really anymore. There isn’t much to do here past watch things fall apart and rebuild. I don’t know whether these heroes are a blessing or a curse. The guards seem to believe it’s a curse. Abel’s got his hopes up, though, so there’s an odd man out.

 

I perch on balcony barriers and tops of towers and walls, listening to whatever gossip flows throughout the town. Most of it is stuff I’d like to block out of my mind, but every now and then little pieces slip through the cracks of whatever rule my dad’s got in place.

 

We’re seeing the surrounding world turn violet. I haven’t been fluxed yet, but I’m sure I’ll catch it sooner rather than later. There isn’t much I can do myself.

 

I hate the sneers that come out from father’s mouth. I’d strangle him if I wouldn’t get an arrow through the neck as I tried. All I can do is sit around and wait this out.

 

With love,

[scratched out]


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa,

 

I hope your travels are going well. I’d catch up with you if I could, but I’m not planning on going out beyond the river anytime soon. It’s a small piece of land I’ve secluded myself to, I know, but I’m busy with things here.

 

They say I’m not busy at all. Everyone thinks I’m wasting my time. You of all people would know that I know what I’m doing though. It’s always nice to have you in mind when things like this happen.

 

I hope I’ll see you soon,

[scratched out]


	3. Chapter 3

Abel,

 

I’ve snuck a break into your shift somewhere. I don’t know if they’ll catch it, but I really hope not. Just play it cool.

Meet me at the lighthouse when it happens, okay?

 

Love you,

[scratched out]


	4. Chapter 4

[The handwriting on this letter is different than the rest.]

 

Dear CountryBat,

 

We had to go back today to settle some rather unfinished business. My nephew chose to accompany us, and you should have seen the way he shook when he stepped into the main holding area again. The poor boy was terrified, even though the compound had virtually all of its staff wiped out from the break yesterday.

 

He is not fond of this place, Ianite help him recover from this mess. He was luckily able to stabilize with help of the heroes’ lightheartedness, but I could tell he did not enjoy being back. He is exhausted beyond belief, and he did his best to be as far away from the walls or little things like tables and carts as possible.

 

Take care of him when he comes to visit you again, he really needs a break.

 

Sincerely,

[scratched out]


End file.
